villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Rorek I
03:58, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Refreshing... Featured Users Wow, first you're sick, now me. I would of still gone to school though, but then I missed the bus, and my parents can't get me a ride until later. On the plus side, I'm getting my liscense today now. Hey, what is the requirement of become a Admin or up? Hey, did you still want to hang out tomarrow? --- Friscoal Hi 14:41, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Hey Secret!! 01:58, October 7, 2009 (UTC) YO!!! Woot! ???? is now Control!!!! (Friscoal) Hey going to eat dinner... Don't kill me please xD -- Friscoal Okay. :D Wow... This has become a little to unorganized for my taste... I can hardly get a comment in and now Angel is trying to control M-Nuva's account while he's gone... Is that even allowed? I'm not trying to control his account... I just figured out the hint faster than you idiot! -Sighs- Ima gonna eat choo! >:D -And now... I get to fight one of the Secrets after all! Be ready for when we get back to where you are for the battle of your life!!! ... Secret... I've been waiting for this chance for a very long time. I've wanted a rematch for a long while now... but... not now... tomorrow! When the light dies off... you know the Angel won't be far... so BEWARE lest you be next! 01:47, February 9, 2010 (UTC) You're being mean to Life... Yo!!! Hopefully no school tomarrow, I saw some snow specks starting to fall earlier, when i was driving. Oh, just a useful idea, since my guy uses only tech', we need someone to give me an 'Anti-God-Mode' gun, xD. lol just a random thought from thinking about what you said before. XD It's okay! Lol, let me know if i went too far with the gps thing. I set it up earlier but couldn't go farther with it with all the edit's that we're going on... I'll leave it up to you if that is how we get to Secrets Castle... Okay. Uh.... dude! WHO ARE YOU?! Uh.... Dude! WHO ARE YOU?! Why does it matter? Oh right, it doesn't. :P Bureaucrat Hi Secret, I noticed this wiki didn't have any active , so since you seem to be very active I've given you the rights. You may now use to promote other users to admin if needed. (Please choose wisely!) Thanks! — Catherine (talk) 23:52, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! 00:31, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Hey Michael, if you give me my admin rights back I promise I won't edit yours or Edwin's user page again....I'll even put a brief signed document right here. :P My page Contact 19:19, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Thank you.... :D "I hope you have learned your lesson..." Arbiter 05:13, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Don't lecture me Deathwalker....I was just messing around, but you had to take it personally.... 'ello So are you a bureaucrat now? Arbiter 00:56, October 2, 2009 (UTC)Deathwalker 13000 Yes... Yes... I am, Edwin... Now, you can make me an admin! :D Please? My page Contact 01:04, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Hm... Okay... There. Thank you, your secretness. -Laughs- Ok. -Sigh- Looks like I've gotten myself hated on shy guy wiki...-- 20:04, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Not my fault, Hero. And you don't like me either. But I don't mind you... I like you... Just you don't like me... I like that you help out my wiki... Thanks for that... Hee-Hee. Huh? Where'd you get the idea that I don't like you?-- 22:13, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Subconciously, you don't like me... You may not feel it... But it's there... Oh! You're just joking! Oh, thank God.-- 22:15, October 6, 2009 (UTC) No... I'm not... I think that you don't like me... Why wouldn't I like you? Because people are like that to me... Secret, you've become a close friend of mine. I do like you! Yeah... Uh... Right... Well, you know what I mean! Really, though, it's really great that I finally got to meet other people who share the same interest as me. Thank you for that.-- 22:22, October 6, 2009 (UTC) "...am I intruding?" Arbiter 22:25, October 6, 2009 (UTC)Deathwalker 13000 No... You're not, Deathwalker... ...-- 23:43, October 11, 2009 (UTC) If you're going to leave something on my page, Hero... Make sure it is something of significance... Ummm...Secret? Do you live anywhere near Zach? I could drive to his house right now... It's only about ten minutes away... And I go to the same school with him... Do you know if he's okay? I just heard some disturbing news on shy guy wiki. What news? I shall go check... I hope I'm not invading his privacy. (Michael speaking) Hm... Then it's no wonder why he hasn't been to school recently... I was wondering where he was... Though... I don't know his exact address... I would go... -Sighs- I hope he is okay... It would be disturbing for that to happen. Does he really have a sister? That... I don't know... Well...I have to go. Please, keep me updated.-- 23:59, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Well... Okay... What? Is something wrong? Huh? Nothing is wrong... I'm just busy... Okay. I'll see ya', then. Oh... Okay... "His sister died? Oh my God, that's terrible... I have five siblings, and I can't imagine losing any of them. That must be a terrible experience... I hope he's o.k. ..." Arbiter 01:39, October 12, 2009 (UTC)Deathwalker 13000 ICON I think it's about time we make a new icon for this wiki. I agree. My page Contact 18:23, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Well I'm here!!! Finally, right? But I'm just going to say that I have over a thousand edits on my wiki and this isn't counting the number of edits I have here or elsewhere. And there are at least 441 articles there too. You really should edit some more there Micheal. And by the way I'm in Florida now... wait you already knew that... and (sigh) yes. I do have a sister. I just tried to protect her indentity by saying that I created another account for myself. You know how it is with people having to protect those they don't want to see dead. I almost lost her once which was as you know a couple of weeks ago but she seemed to have just pulled a cruel joke on me... basically I got punked. I wouldn't have thought she'd ever do that but I wouldn't think twice about my big brother not pulling that kind of stunt. I'm starting to ramble so I'll end this conversation here and wish for you to start editing at the Shy Guy Wiki as well as here. When the light dies off... you know the Angel won't be far... so BEWARE lest you be next! 21:51, October 27, 2009 (UTC) hehehe hello... Yeah? When the light dies off... you know the Angel won't be far... so BEWARE lest you be next! 22:38, October 27, 2009 (UTC) whats up secret? 22:39, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Secret? It's me Zach! Or otherwise known as Thefallenangel407. When the light dies off... you know the Angel won't be far... so BEWARE lest you be next! 22:45, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Okay... Halloweeeeeeen!! HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!-- 18:52, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Happy Halloween. Yay! Life! Hurray!! Pain, agony, suffering... N-no. No! That's...not cool...-starts crying- Oh, by the way, Secret...Zach says it's okay if you delete his account here. He says he's never coming back. I'm sorry, I never meant for any of this to happen, but I swear, I think there's really something wrong with him.-- 19:03, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Aw... Does Zach hate me? No. Now he hates me. You knew he was lying about a lot of things, right? I knew many things... I'm not a heart breaker... I didn't want to hurt you... That's too bad. He used to be a very good contributor to this site. My page Contact 19:36, October 31, 2009 (UTC) That was very kind of you, Secret. I'm sorry to ask you about this, but do you know if he's suicidal? I'm not sure about that. After I called him out on lying, he threatened suicide. I just don't know what to do anymore. Oh... Ah! Never mind. He's probably lying about that, too. Why don't we just drop it? Okay. Well...what do you think? I'm sorry, I'm just really looking for other opinions here. I'm just going to drop it... Zach left Texas... So I don't know anything about him anymore... Okay. Sounds good. I'm sorry about all the trouble that has transpired. What trouble? I don't see any trouble. Well, you guys were friends with Zach, and now... Who? I'm so confused... I have no idea what is going on... -smiles- Thanks, Secret. You've made me feel better about this whole thing. Well, I have to go. So, see ya'! And Happy Halloweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!!!-- 20:03, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Happy Halloween to you too. What? Why is Walter Sullivan on the main page? he didn't win the Villains VFH. Gaston did. Hey Michael, your birthday is in a few days.... My page Contact 22:50, November 5, 2009 (UTC) By the way, watch this video. Don't ask questions. Just enjoy and be prepared to laugh your head off, or be disgusted. 165VjNKRNdw I LOVE HAPPY TREE FRIENDS!!!!!!!!! Secret, do you really think that Anti-Guy is actually Zach?-- 17:56, November 8, 2009 (UTC) My birthday today! Happy Friday the 13th and Happy Birthday Michael! ~Parker Here's a special birthday episode of Happy Tree Friends. SLDf2IX9SLs WZo0dyPLCyQ Thanks Parker! ---- Oh my God, that is so F****** disgusting...Who in their right mind watches s*** like that? (I apologize for the bleeped out language, but this was the stupidest piece of @#$@! I have ever seen) Arbiter 04:28, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Mm, nah...more like the funniest sh** you have ever seen! My page Contact 20:03, November 18, 2009 (UTC) "This is just senseless gore. It's not funny. It's sick. It is apalling that you even consider this entertainment. It's cartoons. Yes, it's disgusting. But you don't have to watch it if you don't like it. *Note: Not recommended for small children.* "What happened to the old cartoons where they dropped anvils on their heads AND THERE WAS NO BLOOD? Imagine someone a knife into your head and carving out your face. I saw Arnold Schwartzenegger cut into his arm and carve out his eyeball in The Terminator; I saw Jesus get nearly scourged to death (With hooks that dug into his face and side and tore out his flesh) in The Passion of the Christ; But this almost made me throw up. And it wasn't even realistic. But this-this is senseless gore that is supposed to be funny. Why is bloody death funny? I'm not laughing at the incredibly bloody parts, or the parts that involve intentional murder. Those I don't like. But what I laugh at is the random accidents that happen in the episodes, not the senseless slaughter like the one episode above. (i.e. squirrel gets face slapped off by a lemonade sign*) My page Contact 23:22, December 7, 2009 (UTC) I about got sick to my stomach watching the first one that was on here. I don't like HTF. But then again it is Micheal we're talking about so we shoud be used to it by now... Thefallenangel407 18:53, December 26, 2009 (UTC) ... It's not that I don't enjoy this kinda of humor... it's actually that some one animated it that gets to me, lol. Micheal, this is funny and all, but alot of people could find this overly offensive. Or the filter might catch this and target the page. User Battle "I'm wondering if you know that Hero will defeat me in the User Battle?" Arbiter 01:33, November 17, 2009 (UTC) You're still the same over the computer as real life... You've repeated that so many times... Yes I know... Yet you keep insisting that I "Kill them now..." I'm evil, go along with the story... Geez... You tell me in real life that I need to kill them. But yes. We'll go along with the story. Okay... Happy Thanksgiving! Happy Thanksgiving, Secret! But no pilfering from innocent civilians!-- 17:08, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Erm...does Secret pilfer from innocent civilians? Arbiter 19:19, November 28, 2009 (UTC) I don't know. But it sounds like something he'd do. Thanks hey, just wanted to say thanks for the shout and all - this is a pretty cool wiki so I'm pretty motived on getting stuff done.. anyways, thanks again and have fun. --Inferno Pendragon 19:04, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Active Users 2009 To the most active users on Villains Wiki: Good job on the work you have done so far. This image displays the eight most currently active users (In anthro chibi form). From left to right: Magma Dragoon, The Secret, Groxious, Rune, Arbiter, Inferno Pendragon, Saber, and M-Nuva. Once again, good job, and enjoy villains wiki. Arbiter 05:08, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Nice Edwin! 05:17, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Wow. Did I actually hear a compliment? ...uh, thanx! Arbiter 13:44, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Deathwalker says he's not going to vote this month because he's tired of the "conflict" that's been transpiring on the nomination page. My page Contact 01:48, December 2, 2009 (UTC) We need a tiebreaker... Yes... How annoying... Tiebreaker??? Tie breaker between what? VFH? There's nothing on the page. Why don't we put Robot Santa on the front page just because the holidays are upon us? My 2,000th edit! Yaaaayyy! My page Contact 19:53, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Urgent Notice Michael, check out this page- Hey! I tried to edit it's talk page, but I couldn't because it said it had a spam filter. Wow, what the hell is that piece of crap article My page Contact 19:22, December 4, 2009 (UTC) You seek to exterminate me, Secret?-- 22:07, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Exams are finally over!!! MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! My page Contact 19:48, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Yeah... Hey, Secret! Merry Christmas!-- 22:55, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Same to you. Thanks! MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!! Well, merry early Christmas anyways... Thefallenangel407 00:00, December 25, 2009 (UTC) I'm happy right now!!! If you saw my talk page under the signature part then you'll know why I'm so happy. What happened is that I finally figured out how to make a custom signature for myself and others if they prefer it. I'm going to see if Hero would like her sig to be upgraded. When the light dies off... you know the Angel won't be far... so BEWARE lest you be next! 19:17, December 28, 2009 (UTC) ??? Did you get the take-home exam from Mrs. Howard in AP US History? Did you complete it? Arbiter 22:16, January 1, 2010 (UTC) You got a take-home exam? Lucky... My page Contact 01:35, January 2, 2010 (UTC) It's 100 questions. I haven't started. -Laughs- I would much rather have 100 multiple-choice questions than two essays to write, like I did for my AICE US History exam (I wrote a total of about 5 pages) My page Contact 05:18, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Hm... I barely started. You can't find a lot of the crap on the internet. Heck, I don't think we went over about 75% of the content on that test. Well I wish you guys good luck then. By the way guys, my Wii number is 6084 1069 3786 1692. My page Contact 20:32, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Do you have Smash Bros.? Yes! I'm so happy! My page Contact 04:13, January 4, 2010 (UTC) So Secret...who are the two you are trying to kill, who think they have the power to defeat you? Arbiter 03:40, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, who are they?-- 20:15, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Are they.... Groxious and Fallen Angel? HeeHee. You think I'd ever tell you? Hee-Hee. That's like a fool's game... You seek to destroy them before they destroy you?-- 00:16, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Naturally. But his secret shall be revealed...sometime from now. Arbiter 02:46, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Hee-Hee. WHAT IS IT?! I MUST KNOW THE SECRET! 19:46, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Hee-Hee. Grrrr... 23:01, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Just leave it be Hero. I've only known him for two years so I don't know what's going on in his mind but! I do know that if you keep asking him to do something you might not get it done. It'll probably be better to wait it out even though I'd like to know as well so that I can stop him as well. I know that no one's existance is meaningless. I've found that out on my own as I was being redeemed by my original creator. When the light dies off... you know the Angel won't be far... so BEWARE lest you be next! 23:22, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Why wont the secret reveal the secret? We all know he desperately wants to. 23:42, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah! 00:03, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Hee-Hee. Malovus is whipping you. Hee-Hee. Ummm... didn't i just say to... uh... leave... um... it...to trail off realising that his opinions aren't needed anymore and that nobody'll listen to him 0_0' When the light dies off... you know the Angel won't be far... so BEWARE lest you be next! 00:11, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Besides, everyone will learn the secret, eventully... Seriously guys... one of his skills is "keeping secrets", I doubt anybody will be able to break him... Groxiuos 00:37, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Hee-Hee. Hey guys go to Forum:Contact Information. My page Contact 04:42, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Untitled Uh, Secret, can I be an Admin? Groxiuos 18:23, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Sure. Thanks! Hey, Secret, why does everybody hate Superman? 23:19, January 23, 2010 (UTC) That's a secret. No it's not. Arbiter 00:25, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Yes, it is. Kirby villains... Hey Micheal? Would regular enemies in the Kirby series be considered villains? I'm only asking that because they aren't Zelda enemies that's for sure which means that they aren't there to kill Kirby... would they be? I know Kirby bosses would be but the enemies... if they are then you should expect to see almost a ton of new articles to be created because well... that's the only reason I was asking in the first place! When the light dies off... you know the Angel won't be far... so BEWARE lest you be next! 21:39, January 24, 2010 (UTC) It depends on what character it is. -There are like a ton of different enemies in the whole Kirby Series. I'll do it anyways but with the bosses first then if the enemies are considered villains then I'll go on to making their articles as well... When the light dies off... you know the Angel won't be far... so BEWARE lest you be next! 22:24, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Micheal do you mind checking if I did the right action of the secret on the story on my talk page? 23:50, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Logo How is the new logo? Arbiter 00:18, February 4, 2010 (UTC) It's evil. Which is good. Since good is Evil. Indeed. Dang it, Michael, you screwed up my epic entry into the battle! You will die now, MAH BOI. My page Contact 03:31, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Quiet King Harkinian! Besides, you'll never defeat the secrets. hi there ~ The indescribable notion of a piece of pie is the anarchy of throwing itself in one's face. IM?? Hey, maybe to speed up the user battles, we could all link to an IM program. You know, just for those days when too many posts are at once. I could find a few free one's that are a pretty small file size, and then a user could post it when it's done on the page. I mentioned this at school, but wanted to bring it up as a topic on the wiki, just in others could add to this idea. --Friscoal Hmm... that could be good... Hey, did it snow over there in Frisco?? My page Contact 20:36, February 11, 2010 (UTC) YYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Arbiter 20:38, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Is it still snowing? Yes, and I'm still in school. Aw, why wasn't school cancelled? My page Contact 22:14, February 11, 2010 Hey, why haven't you updated your character list? User Battle Idea Hey, I'm Drasocon, and I was wondering if it would help set up battles on User Battles by setting up a User Battles: Lobby page, and challengers could leave their names and if that they were looking for a fight, and on what User Battles (1 or 2). That would make it a lot more efficient, in my opinion. Leave a message on my talk page if you have any advice. Thanks! -Drasocon About the Infobox Page Template: Villain Infobox Since you're an admin (you are right? I assumed from the category at the bottom of your page), you could lock it to prevent people making edits to it. It's been edited twice since I joined, which was like a couple days ago, and a lot of the pages on the site are broken because of it (eg Callisto). Illyrias Acolyte 20:26, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Battle of the Secret URGENT NOTICE!!! M-NUva tells me that you are planning on having every character die with exception to your chosen heroes. >.< Gah... Mitchell... You always get something wrong! Tulwar tells me that your adopted. ;D btw, I don't wanna die!!! D; You won't. -You're not gonna kill me off that easily Micheal! You know me! I'll always come back! {Insert lame Fawful joke here} LOL! Its not like he said they won't come back... Groxiuos 01:31, February 17, 2010 (UTC) This is the first vandal I have ever had to deal with...he deleted Inferno's User Page and Talk Page. (I could only salvage the User Page) -Who? When the light dies off... you know the Angel won't be far... so BEWARE lest you be next! 01:39, February 17, 2010 (UTC) I'm going to eat you. Who? Just an IP Address What's going on? Hi micheal!King Zant of the Twili 03:19, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey, no one said Tulwar has entered the gates xD, it just says the last thing he remebers at that point is them opening. Heck, I didn't even specify Heaven, Hell, or Limbo. I just left it open for anyone who wanted to revive me, or so i could use him later. if anyone does bring me back, don't say which afterlife i entered, it's a secret :D Darkness just left... That's all he does when he wins... - If you call that winning! ;D btw Chop Suey is awsome! I'm going to post the lyrics on my user page so people can understand why. Okay. Hey, if I were to re-write the Secret Saga in a story format, could I post it on it's own page? Just a random idea, I may become to lazy to get around to it. Sure. Thanks I guess they had some kind of grudge cause some of my stuff on other sites got messed-up.. ah well, internet is full of people like that I guess - thank you guys for the help Inferno Pendragon 18:08, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Hello I would like to invite you to my new wiki, The Artifacts Tome. Feel free to ask me any questions if you wish! Welcome to your doom! 14:39, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Wow... You GM more than me, but not nearly as much as Angel. Blowing up the castle wasn't supposed to happen... -Sighs- Improvising... I'm sorry. (for once) Do you want me to rebuild it? >.< No thanks... I'll just have another castle somewhere... I only GM if it's something I see as completely unexpected. Other than that, I don't normally GM to a high extent. ;D XD I love how many posts just got put on my talk page over GMing, i even gave it it's own topic--- Friscoal I know! ^_^ That's funny.... My page Contact 03:04, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey Parker. Yes? Y'know, looking back, I think I god-moded in my last attack against Tueor...but I gave him several opportunities to stop me... Arbiter 03:22, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Hi. Just hi. Yeah, you did, but he couldn't understand what your attack was. My page Contact 03:26, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Also Michael look on your user battle. Awww....it would have been funny if Luck started to scream in fright when seeing the black cat... My page Contact 03:33, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Luck likes kitties. Meow. But I thought black cats meant bad luck. Luck is bad luck and good luck. He's the two kinds of luck. Great...now how am I supposed to make an effective attack against him.... My page Contact 03:39, February 19, 2010 (UTC) When he's using bad luck... He's open for a hit when he's using bad luck. Idk, but there was no reason to pull the race card. Why does the black cat have to mean bad luck, huh? Why can't it be the white cat? Or Clifford, the big red dog? Giant red dogs certainly mean more trouble than a black cat! just jk'ing, no one take offense to this When he's using bad luck, would he be open for any hit, or an attack that specifically deals with luck? My page Contact 03:45, February 19, 2010 (UTC) -Laughs- Funny Alex. ^_^ Yes. That is correct. Quiet... Oh lol sorry. Was struck by a sudden burst of inspiration, xD. Go to user battle 2, and find the battle I'm host to understand. Probably going to head to bed though. I'll see you tomarrow at school :D Okay. Night Alex. ^_^ Congratulations on 3000 edits! Groxiuos 04:30, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey, does the view all users feature no go in order form # of posts? I'm lower than I should be, when you go to, Featured Users/More... Yes. Did you try it yet? Yes. XD IT WORKS!!!! sorry i was editing and finally found the code i wanted :D Customsuperheroes Wiki Hi, my name is Mind Lord I am on the administrative board for Customsuperheroes wiki, a wikia where you can create pages for your own original heroes or villains. We currently have less then 4 contributors, and anyone can post please take a look at the site. Mind Lord 07:34, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey Secret, you should demote Magma Dragoon from admin. He just deleted a big part of Friscoal's storyboard. My page Contact 01:40, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey Michael, which Secret should I fight and what floor is he located on? My page Contact 03:05, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Chaos, floor 4. Hey Secret, I was wondering exactly ''what happened with the whole Order-portal thing, so I can rejoin the quest-thing a majigger. Am I still in the castle? Can I leave? Am I still fighting Order? Drasocon the Avenger 23:31, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Don't try to run away from our user battle. My page Contact 02:59, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Get it straight. Chaos isn't afraid of you. He isn't running... He was... Hey Secret, I escaped Order's control, and I was wondering what Secret I should fight. Order again, or who? Drasocon the Avenger 22:16, March 5, 2010 (UTC) -Hey Micheal! Can my character Mark serve you guys? He is a psychotic killer who would want nothing more than to kill everyone. AND he has more endurance than Angel and he is more of a match for him than anyone. So... please? User Battles Wiki You should check out this site. As the name implies it '''is' indeed a site made specifically for battles. Heck Draso is there(Villains Wiki) along with Timson(Kirby Wiki). I've been helping out with making articles and you guys should help out too! If you don't want to then you can at least participate in battles. But there can still be battles here too! (Villains Wikians only) When the light dies off... you know the Angel won't be far... so BEWARE lest you be next! 23:42, March 11, 2010 (UTC) User Battles Ban Hey, Secret, would it be possible to ban someone from User Battles? Well not literally ban them, but ignore everything they do. Yes. In a way you can. Did you have anyone in mind? My page Contact 16:07, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Angel, if he continues his GMing streak.